This invention relates to massagers and, more specifically, to the one which presses any desired part of the user's body with a pair of massaging elements variably at a strong or weak force, the elements being arranged to be shiftable integrally along the body and respectively towards or away from each other.
Generally, there have been suggested massagers which can move the massaging elements along the user's body for providing a massaging operation over a wide range expanding from the neck to the waist. As different users have different body figures or sizes, however, it has been demanded that the operational range of the massaging elements is made properly variable for adaption substantially to all users. In this connection, it has been known to be effective for promoting blood circulation to shift the massaging elements along blood flow in the human body, i.e., from the inner side to the outer side of shoulders or from the shoulder side to the waist side, so that the massaging effect can be enhanced to a large extent. Further, there are many right points especially effective for pressing massage operation in the back of body and thus a provision of a massager that can freely shift the massaging elements to any desired body point has been a keen demand.